InuYasha: A New Foe! Part Three
by fanofcieling
Summary: An unexpected visit from an unlikely ally turns the battle between Inuyasha and the Lord of Ice into a true bloodfest!


"Sango!" Miroku cried out. The demon hunter lay, unmoving, a short distance from him, slowly being dragged towards his extended palm, the powerful Wind Tunnel eager to devour everything in it's reach. Sango was in it's reach.

"She can't reply, monk," The demon Hatofurujan sneered, digging his claws deeper into Miroku's wrist, the chill sensation paralyzing his arm, keeping Miroku from closing his hand, "she's paralyzed, much like yourself, but she's been hit directly by my flash, so she's not going anywhere. Except for to her death, at your hands. Or, rather, _hand_." The demon cackled, watching with eager eyes as Sango's limp form was dragged towards her imminent death. Miroku began to panic, knowing that in a few seconds, Sango would be pulled into his cursed hand, and lost forever. He cursed under his breath, mind racing for a way to save her. Then, out of the corner of his eye...

"Damn you, demon, if she's harmed in any way..." Miroku growled, drawing two holy mantra from his cloak, and began chanting rapidly. Hatofurujan reached around, grasping Miroku's arm and holding it in place. He laughed.

"You fool, did you really think I would let you attack me? Why don't you just accept your death, and-" Hatofurujan's words were cut off, as Inuyasha burst from the trees, fist slamming into Hatofurujan's jaw. The evil demon was sent flying, a cry of frustration escaping his lips as he slammed into the hard ground, sliding a few yards before coming to a rest. Inuyasha landed between the fallen demon and Miroku, his claws spread and tense, golden eyes narrowed in hatred. Miroku felt the feeling return to his hand, and quickly closed the palm just in time to catch Sango as she was pulled at him. The two fell to the floor, Miroku cradling Sango's still form.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said, through gritted teeth, "get her outta here, I can handle this guy." The monk nodded, wrapping his hand again, and lifting Sango.

"Inuyasha," he said as he turned, "watch out for his one. He's more than meets the eye. He works for Naraku, so he may know where he is." Miroku turned, and carried Sango off at a run, headed for the cover of the nearby woods. Inuyasha nodded, his hand moving to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Hatofurujan began to rise, his head down, face concealed by dark brown hair. Inuyasha crouched, readying himself for the upcoming battle, hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt, knuckles white. Hatofurujan rose to full height, hair still covering his face. The two stood, tension crackling like lightning between them. The sky began to darken, slowly at first, then faster, until it was as if night had fallen. Inuyasha could feel the air around him chilling, the temperature rapidly becoming uncomfortable.

"I did not want all this, boy," Hatofurujan said, his voice as chill as the air around him, dark as the skies above, "but you have brought this upon yourself. If it weren't for your meddling, all that would have been lost would have been a few shards and the life of a mere human." Inuyasha growled, his rage building. "Now, I have no choice. I will use all my strength now, half demon, to defeat you, and your death will be slow."

"I've heard that before," Inuyasha scoffed, "from demons who draw breath no longer. Now, use your last breaths to fight! I don't have the time for small talking demons!" With that, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusuaiga, it's seal broken, revealing the massive blade that had once been wielded by his father, Inutaisho. He leveled the blade at Hatofurujan, long silver hair dancing in the chill breeze.

"You asked for it, fool, and I shall gladly oblige. Prepare to die!" Hatofurujan raised his head, hair blown back, revealing his face at last. The demon's eyes now glowed bright blue, and his teeth were pointed, mouth spread open in a wide, sinister grin. The empty sockets of the skulls on his necklace lit up, a fierce blue glow flowing from the holes."You have incurred the wrath of Hatofurujan, mightiest demon of the Northern lands, Lord of Ice! Now, feel the might of my own blade, Korudokiru!" The demon drew his long, slender blade, the darkness of the black steel in sharp contrast with the icy blue glow of the arcane symbols running down the blade. The massive katana seemed to emanate frost, and absorb light.

"Chirru Uainddo!" The Lord of Ice cried out, raising Korudokiru to the heavens. The blade flashed, and Inuyasha felt a severe drop in the already steadily declining temperature. The Robes of the Fire Rat protected him from the flash, but he felt his hands stiffen slightly.

_What the hell?!?! _Inuyasha tried to move his hand, but it was difficult. Small flakes of snow began to fall, as Hatofurujan lowered the Korudokiru, and leveled the blade at Inuyasha. He didn't let Hatofurujan see his surprise, and instead crouched lower, acting as if he had noticed nothing. Hatofurujan began to slowly walk towards Inuyasha, his blade at the ready, and Inuyasha began to do the same. That's when he noticed his feet were frozen in place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was pedaling hard, trying to catch up with Inuyasha, who had left her behind in his hurry when he smelled Hatofurujan. He had mentioned smelling Miroku and Sango as well, and Kirara's blood. Kagome was worried, and Shippo was leaning over the basket, intently sniffing the air.

"Kagome... I can't smell anything from over there!" The young fox demon cried out, pointing to the other side of a small patch of forest. Kagome nodded, steering her bike to the place where all scent had vanished. She hoped Inuyasha was fine, and the others. Kirara...

"Kagome!" She heard someone call out to her, and turned to see Miroku, with Sango in his arms, running away from where she had been headed. Shippo leaped from the basket, little paws scrabbling on the rocks as he hurried over to Miroku. The monk laid her down on the soft grass, and turned to Kagome. She jumped off her bike, and grabbed her box of medicine. Bending down, she felt Sango's forehead, and pulled back. Sango was cold as ice.

"Shippo, run into the forest and grab some wood. Miroku, I need you to get some water from the river, we have to heat her up, or she's not going to last much longer!" Kagome said, and Miroku was up and running for the nearby river a moment later. Shippo disappeared into the woods, his tail flailing through the air in his hurry. "Oh, Sango, please. Don't be hurt..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's mind reeled. He couldn't move, and Hatofurujan was flying straight at him, his long slender blade extended. Inuyasha twisted, parrying the blade with Tetsusaiga, and pushed Korudokiru aside. Hatofurujan released the blade with one hand, his razor sharp claws aimed now at Inuyasha's chest. They drove into him, and Inuyasha cried out in pain and frustration, the needles of cold pain lancing throughout his whole chest. Hatofurujan landed behind Inuyasha, his back to the pinned half demon.

"You see, boy, I am far too powerful for you to even hope to beat. You don't stand a chance." The evil demon spat.

"Can it, would ya! If you're gonna kill me, why don't you just kill me, and shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger rising to a boiling point. The Tetsusaiga felt heavy, his chest muscles still in shock from Hatofurujan's icy claws. Hatofurujan laughed, still not turning to Inuyasha. The two stood still, the chill breeze ruffling their kimonos, their hair blowing across their faces. Hatofurujan let the Korudokiru rest on the floor, and reached up to fondle his necklace, cradling the small skulls in his powerful claws. A small smile crossed his cold face, further sharpening the cruelty in his glowing eyes. The eyes of the necklace glowed a brilliant red, and began to pulse steadily. The evil demon turned to look over at Inuyasha, who was staring daggers at him over his shoulder. Hatofurujan could see Inuyasha was exhausted, and still in shock from his frozen claws.

"So, half demon," He called out, raising Korudokiru into attack position, "any last words? Make them memorable..." Letting out a dark cackle Hatofurujan leaped forward, the tip of his blade arched, aimed to drive straight through Inuyasha's exposed back. The distance closed quickly, Hatofurujan's jewel shards increasing his speed tenfold. With one last grin, revealing his sharp fangs, Hatofurujan drove forward thrusting the blade as hard as he could forward. Just before he struck, the dark haired Lord of Ice saw a flash of white to his side, and it was instantly upon him, moving with a speed he could not match, even with Naraku's jewel shards. He shifted in mid leap, and barely managed to block the blade this new figure had swung with Korudokiru. The force of the blast blinded Hatofurujan and sent him flying into the air. Landing a good distance away, the demon raised his hand to his eyes, trying to clear his vision. It returned after a second, and he lowered his hand, to reveal a sight he had hoped to never see again. Son of the legendary dog demon of the western lands, Lord Sesshomaru, had arrived!

"You there," Sesshomaru said, his voice as cool as Hatofurujan's claws, and just as unkind, "what business do you have killing that which is mine?" The beautiful demon lowered Tokijin, and turned to look briefly at Inuyasha's struggling form, before returning his steely glance to Hatofurujan. The Lord of Ice wore an expression on his face of purest rage, and a trace of fear Sesshomaru could smell even in the chill air.

"You!" Hatofurujan yelled, his words full of hatred, "I remember you! We fought in the great battle 50 years ago!"

Sesshomaru turned his back to Hatofurujan, "I don't remember every pathetic demon I fight and kill, that is below me." Inuyasha sqwuaked, jaw dropping, his mind reeling. Fought and _killed_?

Hatofurujan spat, his eyes glowing a brighter blue. Suddenly, he dashed forward, Korudokiru arched at Sesshomaru's exposed back. The great dog demon spun, claws brilliantly glowing, beams of elastic energy lancing from his claws at the Lord of Ice. Hatofurujan leaped into the air, the whips tearing the ground apart at his feet, and raised the Korudokiru above his head, descending upon Sesshomaru.

"This time, Sesshomaru," He cried, the blade driving down at Sesshomaru's head, "YOU die!" Sesshomaru sidestepped the attack, and Hatofurujan landed, blade blasting a massive hole in the ground.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Your battle style is much the same, fool. I would remember such poor swordsmanship from anywhere. Your petty tricks may be enough to fool my little brother, but no true demon could be defeated by the likes of the Lord of Ice." That said, he shot his hand out again, the beams of powerful energy lancing through the air, punching through Hatofurujan's back and out his chest. The dark demon cried out, blood pouring from his mouth, splashing on the frosted ground. Korudokiru fell from his limp hands, the blade burying itself in the icy soil. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand, the blades returning to his pointed claws. He turned, as Hatofurujan coughed up more blood, the puncture wounds straight through his lungs and heart.

Hatofurujan's mind reeled, the memory of his first fight with Sesshomaru flashing across his vision. The great dog demon's son had ousted Hatofurujan before, and as a result, Hatofurujan had been slain, impaled upon the same claws he had just taken through his chest. The irony almost drowned out the pain, the rage he felt futile, as he didn't have the strength to rise. The dark demon waitd to die, the pain subsiding, when a voice spoke into his ear.

_Fool. You let him win again? Rise again, Hatofurujan, and strike dead the demon that took your life. NOW!_

With that, the pain dissipated, and Hatofurujan felt his strength return. The jewel shards in his body glowed, their power flowing into his limbs once again, the same way they had when Naraku had come to his grave and given them to him, returning his physical body to life. Hatofurujan stood, grasping the hilt of his sword as he rose, and turning to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned, a slight look of amusement across his face.

"So," He speculated, "You have risen again... Is that the power of the jewel shards? No matter, I will simply rip your whole body to shreds and remove those shards!" The dog demon launched himself at Hatofurujan, Tokijin at the ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
